Rath's Journal
by StarFirefly26
Summary: Kinda like Erk's diary. But not near as creative. Days 1 to 5 in chapter 1


Okay, I jumped on the little bandwagon with this one. One of the semi-numerous character journals, adapted straight from the GreatestJournal site.

* * *

Day 1

My name is Rath, I am from Sacae. I did to work under Marquess Araphen, but I left once he insulted Sacae.

I met Lyndis and her friends when they came by killing bandits and all. We have a tactician named Aaron.

Tonight we've set up camp outside the castle. Marquess Araphen wouldn't be too happy if we stayed inside the castle since I just quit. Lyndis...also doesn't like the marquess now...luckily I only hit the end of her tantrum.

After that Lyndis said I should keep a journal. So Aaron pulled one out of his bag and handed it to me.

I give them 5,000 gold, I get a journal. Somehow this doesn't seem to make sense to me. Aaron's nice enough to give us pay, at least. Well, Sain just wants women, Kent says he doesn't need any pay, and Lyndis is royalty anyway. I think...

Lyn: takes my bow Wow! This is so cool!  
Me: Please be careful  
Lyn: Of course! I've used one before! Gimmearrow! steals my quiver  
Serra: Oh! Cool! I wanna see!  
Me: ...  
Lyn: No! Mine!  
Serra: pouts runs over and steals Wil's bow and arrows  
Wil: ...!#$...  
Serra: plays with it and launces an arrow at Matthew  
Matthew: OW! DAMNIT! THAT WAS MY FOOT!  
Wil: ...why are they suddenly obsessed with my bow? I feel so neglected ;.;

...what did I get myself into?

* * *

Day 2

Weather: Nice  
Location: Outside a building

We rescued this demon child Nils and his sister. All Nils has done all day is played that flute. Aaron insists he plays it a lot, because it'll raise his "level." We also met a monk named Lucius. He's a little Gender-challenged, though...

I should probably rescue Nils...Serra's been chasing him and I think she caught him. I almost feel sorry for the kid.

* * *

Day 3

Weather: Cloudy  
Location: Outside a building. Same one. Other side.

Nils is, at least, good for noting that the enemy has a ballista. Nice job, kid, you noticed it an hour after your sister.

We had to go rescue a ring for Ninian. Of course Aaron accepted. He called it a 'great chance for experience.'  
Whatever that is.

I have to say, though, with Nils around Matthew has someone who can match his energy...

loud, awful, sound is heard  
Nils: MAAATHEWWW! GIMME THAT BACK!  
Matthew: sitting in a tree Nah, it's pretty fun!  
arrow flies at Matthew  
Matthew: What in hell?  
Nils: has stolen Wil's bow and arrows  
Wil: crying STOP STEALING MY BOW!  
Matthew: jumping around in the tree, dodging arrows  
Nils: ;.; I ran out...  
Matthew: HAHA! Loser-- falls  
begin chase. Loud and annoying chase  
Lucius: whiney SHUT UP!  
All: silent and scared  
Lucius: curses and turns around  
Sain: That time of the month, Lucy?

Matthew's alright and so is Nils. Lucius has calmed down. Sain, on the other hand, isn't doing too well. That Lightning hurt him pretty bad, and he's in the care of Serra.

Of course, I want to know what that brown thing is on Demon Boy's belt...

* * *

Day 4

Location: Almost in Caelin  
Weather: Cloudier

Short battle today. If it wasn't for Aaron deciding Nils needed to "level up" and we stood around for about 2 hours while he played. Wil got to play in a ballista, and had a little too much fun. I think the power got to his head. He hasn't been quite the same since...

Wil: Whoo! Watch me take out that soldier! shoot  
Matthew: DAMMIT WIL I ALMOST KILLED HIM!  
Wil: Oh! Watch me get that mage! shoot  
Erk: WIL! He was mine!  
Wil: Enemy thief! I got him!  
Aaron: There are no enemy thie-  
Matthew: HOLY #$!  
Wil: I got him! Lemme get tha-  
Matthew: tackle fight bicker

They're both pretty beat up, so Serra's taking care of them. Second day in a row for Matthew.

Dangit. Lyn stole my bow again. I think I should get it back.

* * *

Day 5

Location: Closer to Caelin  
Weather: Foggy.

I really don't understand Aaron's tactics. But we're alive. We met a blind and stupid knight today named Wallace who showed off by changing his class today. The guy's blind as a bat.

Wallace: What's cookin' good lookin'?  
Lucius: ...  
Wallace: confused Whats wrong, pretty lady?  
Lucius: muttering St. Elimine please help me on my journey. walks off  
Wallace: turns, talks to what he thinks is Lucius What? You're just to lovely to look past!  
Erk: Thats a tree.  
Wallace: rubs eyes and blinks Oh.

I'm amazed Lucius didn't attack him... Aaron and Lyn have been running around like madmen. And woman. Sain discovered that we still had most of our funds left and decided to waste it all at the store. He bought all sorts of weapons for himself, and somthing called a toaster. Not even the shop vendor knew what it was or where it came from. Or how it works.

Nevermind, he found out. You put somthing in it and pull the lever down, and it burns stuff. Great. Just what Sain needs, somthing that does more damage. Well, I told him I would carry some of his extra stuff if he got me a bow. So now I'm carrying 2 extra vulneraries and a Heavy Spear.

Great. I'd better put this away before Sain tries to fry it. 


End file.
